Love Always Stays
by B1997
Summary: So the story takes place after Letty gets her memory back and Dom knows about baby Brian and he has the baby. They have him for the first night but Letty has been hiding something from Dom for the past sixteen years. How will Dom react to this? Will he leave her this time or will he go look for the secret and stay with her? keep reading to find out! New writer be nice please?
1. Flashbacks and secrets

As dom introduced baby brian to everyone at the table. Everyone was happy to meet the newest memeber to the family. They all had ideas of what they wanted to teach baby Brain including Letty. Letty was excited to have a son and to be a mother. She never told Dom that she couldnt carry children it was something that they never talked about. Or even thought about. But what Dom didn't know Letty was hiding a very personal secret. And she didn't know how Dom is going to the react to the secret. This is the story about Dom and Letty when they were teenagers and there past. Along with their future family.

Chapter one

The secret

After the family dinner. Everyone was getting ready to head home. Everyone said their goodbyes. Letty was cleaning up the mess outside while Dom was putting baby Brain to bed. (Letty's Pov) As I watch Dom put the baby down for the night I relized how happy Dom was to have this little baby in our lives its like our family is complete now with this baby in our lives it means alot has to change. But I keep thinking would he have been happy with our baby that we had when we were teenagers.

Flashback to the past:

Letty takes a pregancy test comes back postive she's trying to figure out what to say to Dom would he be happy with the news of a baby? Would he leave her? Letty went and told her mom. She told letty she would support whatever descion she made. But her father was not to happy. Her father told her she was going to give the baby up for adpotion. So was going to send her to live with her aunt until the baby was born. She told the gang she was leaving for the summer to go visit a sick aunt and would be gone until the next school year started. She told the gang tell Dom I said bye and I'll see you guys when I get back. Mia asked Letty why she wasn't going to tell Dom bye. Letty just told her that it was just to painful to tell him bye. And with that she went home and packed and left the next day to Dallas Texas where her aunt Maria lived.

Back to the kitchen: Letty doing the dishes still. (Doms pov): As I watch the women I loved since we were kids lost in a train of thought. I can't help but think to myself how lucky of a man I am to have such an amazing son and beautiful wife who has stood by me through all the crazy stuff that I've been through and how I thought she was really gone she really is an amazing women. She come through alot to be here today with me she's going to be an amazing mother to our son. Alania well always been Brian's mom but Letty going to help me raise him.

Letty turns around and looks at Dom.

Letty: "You scared me how long have you been standing there?"

Dom just smiles and says "Not long what were you thinking about?"

Letty turns to look at Dom,thinking weather or not she should tell him about the secret that she regrets giving up Sixteen years ago. She wonders what their daughter is like if she's in a good place.

Flashback: The next day she arrives at her aunts. Her aunt Maria is waiting for Letty at the gates. Aunt Maria sees Letty and says to her ( Letty it's so good to see you.) As Letty and her aunt hug. Letty thinks the same thing "good to see you to Auntie Maria" Letty says. As Letty and Aunt Maria head out to get Letty's things and head to the parking lot. Letty and her Aunt get into Aunt Maria's car. And they start catching up on things like work and school and realationships then Aunt Maria brings up the pregancy.

Aunt Maria says to Letty, Letty your father wants me to help you find a family that will take the baby. But you can't meet them not even after you give birth its going to be a close adoption. As aunt Maria tells Letty this Letty starts getting mad and stays quiet while she's thinking to herself.

Letty's pov: As my aunt tells me about the family she has already found for mine and Doms baby. I really don't want to mess up Dom's life because of a baby who knows if he found out about the baby he might have made me give it up. Maybe this is for the best.

She goes back to listening to her aunt and what she has to say. She tells Letty that she has nothing to be worried about she will be with her through the whole Pregancy. She will help her with doctors appointments and materinty clothes whatever she needed. She already set up her first doctors appointment with a doctor and its the day after tomrrow.

End of flash back


	2. Fights and Finding out why she left

Letty and Dom are back in the kitchen. Letty justs smiles at Dom and tells him.

Letty says, "nothing I'm just really tired it's been a long day I'm just ready to go to bed." Are you coming to bed with me? Dom just looks at Letty he can read her like a book he knows she's keeping something from him. But decided not to push her on it when she's ready he'll know what she's keeping from him. He just looks at her and says "Not yet I'm going to keep an Eye on Brian in case he wakes up. So she just nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. And went to their room. And started to get ready for bed but she wished that Dom came to bed with her. But he's stubborn he wants to make sure his son is okay. Letty gets out of her red dress and gets in the shower. And her body just relaxes under the hot water today was a big day but everyone had a good time. And she knew everyone she loved was at home safe so she wasn't worried about her family. But she goes back to thinking about what happened Sixteen years ago.

**Flashback:**

Letty and her aunt get to the house were her mother and her Aunt Maria grew up. They get out of the car and start unloading Letty's things from the car into the house. Aunt Maria says to Letty "welcome to your new home for the next nine months. Aunt Maria shows Letty to her room and helps her to start to unpack. "So were here what do you want for dinner?" Says Aunt Maria Letty just looks at her and has tears in her eyes. "Letty honey I know this is a lot to take in but this is the best thing for you and the boy who put the baby inside you." Says Aunt Maria. Letty just says to her aunt. "Can you just leave me alone?" "It's been a long trip and I just need to be by myself for a while." With that Aunt Maria left her room and went down to make dinner Letty keeps thinking should I call Dom?

**Meanwhile back in California**

Dom is going to Letty's parents place to find out why Letty left without saying goodbye. Did he do something to make her mad at him. Dom gets to Letty's place and knocks on the doorbell her father answers the door. Letty dad say to Dom "you have a lot of nerve showing up after what you did to my little girl you need to get off my porch and never come back here. Don't even bother to get in touch with Letty she doesn't want anything to do with you right now!" With that

Dom Left Letty's parents place mad he was ready to fight with someone. Dom was wondering what did he do Letty that made her father so mad at him. So he got to his house got into his car and drove off looking for somewhere he can take his anger out.

**Back in Dallas Texas**: It's been 2 hours since Letty has been at her Aunties house she was hungry and Tired. She could smell that her aunt was cooking so she went down and saw the food sitting on the table. Her aunt told her to sit down and they started eating. "So are you ready for you doctors appointment?" Said Aunt Maria

**End of flashback**

Letty notice the water was getting cold so she knew it was time to get out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her. And started to dry her hair with another towel. Then she let the other towel drop to the floor and put on one of Dom's white T Shirts. She climbed into bed letting her mind wander back to her daughter she knew she had to tell dom so she decided she was going to tell him tomorrow then she fell asleep.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Authors note

Hi so I got a mean message telling me how to write my story and telling me that I don't know the Fast and Furious movies I grew up with the movies when I started writing this I didnt know how to spell Elaine's name so I'm sorry for that and I miss spelled Brian name on accident as well. But this is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if I disappointed you guys. Ill try harder the next time but y'all don't have to be rude about it. And I don't mean for the flashbacks to be so long I'll try to make them shorter but if y'all don't have anything nice to say please keep it to yourself.


	4. Doctor appointments and telling Dom

**Authors note**

This Chapter is a little shorter than the others, I'm heading back to Utah tomorrow I've been in North Carolina for the past two weeks my grandfather passed away. So I want to work on chapter 4 on the drive back to Utah. I want to give a shout out to Lola for telling me not to worry about the haters that was really sweet of you. But if you like my story send me a review so that way I know if y'all want me to continue with this fast and furious stories so thank you so much kisses love you guys!

**Flashback: **It's the day after Letty arrived to her Aunt's house. And Letty and her aunt Maria is at the doctors office getting ready for the appointment with the doctor. The nurse comes into the waiting room and says. "Letty were ready for you."

**Letty's pov:** As I walk back into the doctor's office into the back room the nurse gets my weight and height and then she tells me to follow her into one of the pink rooms were she gives me a gown to put on and tells me the doctor will be with me soon and left. As I start to undress myself I notice that my stomach is more rounder than two months. Maybe im more alone than I thought I was. I put on the pink paper gown and wait for the doctor to come in. I hear the doctor knock on the door.

**End of flashback**

Letty wakes up from a restless night and rolls over to see Dom laying beside her sound asleep she looks over at him and smiles then she hears. Baby Brian awake so she gets up and goes to his room and picks him up and gives him a kiss on the forehead and lays him down to change his diaper. Then she starts to talk to him " Hey little monkey I bet your hungry" as she looks at his big brown eyes. He smiles at her and coo's at her they go down stairs and she makes him a bottle and gets a jar of baby food to feed him. She puts him in his swing and starts to feed him his banana baby food. As she's doing this Dom is standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching his wife and son smiling as his son refuses to eat no matter what Letty tried to get him to eat. Letty looks up to see Dom smiling and laughing at the look on her face as she says to him "this little monkey just won't eat you think its funny you try to feed him." Dom walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and then Letty got up from the seat and Dom sat down and the baby started eating. As Dom is feeding the baby Letty starts to cook breakfast and starts to talk to dom saying. "Dom there's something I need to talk to you about" Dom looks over at letty why she's talking. " do you remember when I went to my aunt Maria that one summer when we were teenagers?" Dom said "yes I do."

**Letty's pov**

Should really tell him right now? "Well Dom there is a reason why I went is because I was pregnant. Dom looks at me confused but stays quiet and lets me talk. Well there is a reason why I went and it wasn't because my Aunt Maria was sick. My father sent me there to get rid of something. Something I regret giving up and I never told you what it was and I'm sorry for never telling you about this secret. I got pregnant and my father found out and sent me away to give the baby up for adoption. Dom just stays quiet but I can tell with the look on his face he was getting ready to blow a gasket. Then he says to me, "Letty I want you to leave me alone and take Brian with you." And with that I pick up the baby from his seat grab his bottle and leave the kitchen. I have I done I've never seen Dom so mad at me. I start to cry while I hold my baby boy and kiss his head. I hope we can get pass this and he forgives me I don't want him to leave me this time.

**Flashback in the doctor's office**

As the doctor walks in she starts to talk to Letty she say "So your Letty Ortiz?" Letty just shakes her head yes to the doctor. The doctor says, "okay well my name is Dr. Griffin and I will be your obgyn until after the baby is born." Then Letty says, "it's nice to meet you." then doctor Griffin starts to ask Letty questions, "Letty when was your last monthly period" Letty says to her, "about three months ago I think". Then Doctor Griffin says, " When did you take a pregnancy test?. Letty tells her four days ago. The Doctor ask her a few more questions then they pull in the ultrasound machine to hear the baby's heartbeat. Doctor Griffin says to her, "your about five months along your a lot longer than you thought you were". Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" says Doctor Griffin. Letty just shakes her head yes Doctor tells her that it's a baby girl. Then the doctor prints off the ultrasound pictures and a bottle of prenatal vitamins to Letty. And tells Letty that she will see her in two months at her seven month checkup, and with that the doctor left to let Letty get dress. Letty just sits there looking at the picture of her daughter that she has to give up and she starts to cry. She holds her stomach as she talks to her daughter I will always love you baby girl.

_**End of chapter 3 **_

What do guys think is going to happen with Dom stay or will he leave Letty this time? Will he want to find his daughter? Where did Dom go after he left Letty's parents house? So many questions. Find out in chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Listen here tokewlforschool if you don't like my story don't read it you don't have to be a bully to me and don't question how well I know these movies. And if you don't got nothing nice to me then don't say anything at all, this is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if I don't know how to spell Elena. My computer didn't do a spell check before I posted.

_**Flashback:**_

Dom is driving around downtown California looking for something to do. To blow off his steam her father told him to stay away and doesn't know why. What did he do? Did he hurt Letty in away to make her leave. He pulls over before he does something that he will regret, he sits in his car and holds the steering wheel tighter. Then he starts to scream and hit the wheel of the car then he gets out of the car. And starts to throw stuff around and punching the car, anything to get rid of his anger. As he's doing this a pink car is coming down the road and pulls over besides Dom's car and stops. Then the pink car door opens up and steps out a little asian girl gets out of the car. She has long black hair with green and pink tips in her hair she is wearing racer chaser clothes. She starts to flirt with Dom, He know who she is and has been warn to stay away from her. Its Jonny Trans little sister, Mai ling Tran. She is being all touchy feely with him. He pushes her off of him and gets back in his car and leaves before he regrets doing something with her that would get them both in trouble.

_**End of flashback**_

Dom is in the garage trying to figure why Letty kept this secret from him after all these years, is this why her father was so mad at him? all those years ago, Dom stops thinking and goes back to working on his dads charger. He smiles to himself when he thinks about Letty working on the car ten years ago before they thought she died. He remembers when he came to see Mia before going after Letty's killers Mia told him that the car was a damn curse. He let go of her then but he wasn't going to let go of her this time. He was going to talk to her about why she kept this from him. So he stops working on the car puts his tools down and walks out of the garage and walks in the house looking for Letty. He finds her in Brian's room holding up paint swatches while his son is his bouncer. She was asking him what color he would like baby Brian was just laughing at her. Letty just smiles at him. And says " I think we should go with Skyline blue and red" Dom just stands there watching them. Letty doesn't see Dom standing there so she goes back to doing what she was doing. Dom walks in saying, " Letty can we please talk?".

_**Letty's POV: **_

I hear Dom walk in and ask me if we could talk, I have a feeling that I already know what he is going to say. He grabs baby Brian and tells me to come downstair with him and follow him in the living room where he has a bottle waiting for Brian. He sits down in his chair and lays Brian back in his arm and starts to feed him. Then he starts talking to me: " So you got pregnant and your dad sent you to get of our child didn't he?" I just shake my head yes, He talks again How far along were you when you left?" I tell him I was five months but I didn't know I was until I went and saw the doctor. He just shakes his head and then says " Do you know what happened to her?" I start talking "It was a closed adoption I never got to see her after she was born." I don't even know her name, Dom starts talking again " Did you want to keep her?" I tell him: " yes I did it broke my heart to give her up I am really sorry for not telling you about her my aunt Maria had it set up already before I got there she had doctors appointments and everything done and ready. So I didn't have a say in either I got to keep her or not. I would like to find her." Dom looks at me and says to me,"I'll get Hobbs and the team on the job and see if we can find any trace of her." I said to him"I'll call Mia and see if she'll look after Little Brian." And with that Dom gets up and walks over to me kissing me and hands Brian off to me and walks out of the living room and I hear him get his phone out and starts dialing Hobbs and the teams numbers. We're really going to find our daughter after all this time, I look down and Brian and say to him, "Your going to meet your sister little monkey I got to go call your Aunt Mia. I put him down in his playpen, And walk over to get my phone off the charger and I dial Mia's number. I hear Mia say "Letty girl how's it going with Dom and little Brian?" I tell her it's going good. I also tell her about the baby I gave up for adoption sixteen years ago and how were going to go looking for her. And if she could keep baby Brian, She says to me,"I'll be more than happy to keep him and I'm a little mad you never told me about my niece but I forgive you now you and Dom go get her and bring her back to us. I tell her I'll see her in a couple of days and thank you and we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. Dom walks back in the living room saying, "Are you ready for this?" I just shake my head yes at him and smile he walks over to me picks me up in a tight hug and gives me a deep passionate kiss.

_**End of chapter 4 **_


End file.
